


How big is it?

by Andrea_Belle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Belle/pseuds/Andrea_Belle
Summary: Sai wants details about Shikamaru's dick size for research purposes.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Sai, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	How big is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun piece. I do not own Naruto

"This is such a drag." drawled Shikamaru as he tried to disappear into the pool.  
Inviting Sai for a day with the boys was a terrible idea. The guys were clearly shocked to see Sai when he dropped the towel to join them in the onsen.  
"Is it too big?" asked Sai thoughtfully to Shikamaru after he sunk into the water beside him. Chouji snickered beside him, but quickly hid behind the sound of chewing chips.

"Shikamaru, is yours smaller?" asked Sai in a deadpan voice. Shikamaru did not want to have this conversation. In fact Shikamaru would be okay if Sai never spoke to him again. The fucker wasn't even blushing, and here Shikamaru was turning red with first hand embarrassment. He turned redder when he realized all the guys in the onsen had paused to listen to his response.

"Shut up." he told Sai and closed his eyes. 

"But this is important." protested Sai calmly. Shikamaru cursed under his breath. He really wished Naruto and Kiba would wipe those smirks off their face as they eavesdropped.

"Why Sai. Why is it important for you to know my dick size?" groaned Shikamaru opening his eyes and staring at Sai challengingly.

"Because, I am seeing Beauty now." said Sai as he struggled to come up with words to explain. "Earlier, with prostitutes and experienced women, it wasn't an issue. I don't want to hurt-we can stay celibate if I am too big."

Shikamaru suddenly understood. While it was too much information, this was about Ino, and he would force himself to have this conversation.

"Look Sai," he said in a low voice. "I'm not going you tell you to put off sex with Ino indefinitely. She might kill me if I suggest that to you."  
Sai nodded understandingly. Beauty could be scary sometimes.

"You need to talk to her. Tell her what you told me." said Shikamaru. "Let her decide what she wants to do."

"But she said she wants it to be spontaneous. I can't tell her this." interrupted Sai. "She wants it to be in the moment and natural."

Shikamaru sighed. Why were women so complicated. "You have to tell her. It's better than hurting her by saying you don't want to sleep with her." he reasoned.

"With Temari," said Sai as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes menacingly. "How did it happen?"

Naruto sniggered a little too loudly and Shikamaru knew he couldn't do this here. "Let's go." he told Sai as he got out of the onsen and quickly put on his towel.

"Hmm" said Sai thoughtfully as he followed. "You're big too."

Shikamaru stopped for a brief second just so he could hear the gasps in the onsen. It felt ... kind of nice. A pretty good ego boost coming from the guy who never lied and called Naruto dick-less. Maybe Sai wasn't as insufferable as he thought.

"Come on." said Shikamaru as he dressed. "We're going to see Ino."

"Ok." said Sai as he put on his ninja gear. A few minutes later, the two men walked out of the onsen, hair still wet, but feeling refreshed nonetheless.

They walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and they could see Ino put together a lovely bouquet for a customer. They waited till the customer left before entering the shop.

"Hi guys!" she waved enthusiastically, smiling brightly. She pulled out some dango from the drawer and offered it to them. "How's your day going, love?" she asked Sai as he came close to the desk to kiss her briefly.

"Shikamaru says we need to talk." he said. Then a moment of vulnerability later he added, "please don't leave me Beauty."

"Leave you?" said Ino rushing up from behind the cash counter and turning the OPEN sign to CLOSED. "I would never leave you."

Shikamaru groaned. This was all such drag.

"Beauty, I want to make love to you one day." said Sai blushing a light pink, Shikamaru smugly noted.

Ino looked confused. "Okay." she said.

"But I can't because I am too big." said Sai abruptly stopping.

"What?" she asked eyes darting to Shikamaru who shrugged. She took a deep breath and quickly fathomed what had happened.

"Sai..." she said before kissing him deeply. "I-I know I'm a virgin and you worry about hurting me...it's sweet and makes me feel so loved."

"I'm gonna go." muttered Shikamaru. He did not need to see "spontaneity" right now. He slipped out the shop and went off to watch the clouds.

***

"Beauty, I've never been gentle." he said cupping her face. "I don't know if I can be. It was only during missions for the Root and rough is all I know."

Ino nodded. She'd seen those dark memories. There was no jealousy in her heart at all.

"It will be fine Sai." said Ino holding his wrists. "We'll go slow. I'll be hard the first time, but it will get better with time. Sakura told me it only hurts in the beginning."

Sai pulled her in for a deep kiss, entangling his hands into her sweet smelling hair. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he felt a stir in his chest. Before he knew it, he dropped his palm to gently cup her breast as her hands wandered to brush between his legs. 

The shop bell rang just then and they sprung apart, flushed and breathing deeply.  
Ino fluttered to help the customer, who apologized profusely. They seemed to have a wedding emergency and desperately needed flower arrangements. Letting Ino take over, Sai took off.

He felt much better after talking to Ino. She didn't judge him or call him names. She appreciated his effort and said they would work things out. As he travelled over the rooftops to get back to his apartment, he spotted Shikamaru asleep below the clouds at a clearing. 

"Thank you Shikamaru." he said. The genius had given him good advice. He was glad Shikamaru was Ino's best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like this one much, but thought I'd post it anyway. Thank you for reading!


End file.
